


Play Your Way

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Baby Boy Okumura Eiji, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom Ash Lynx, Daddy Kink, Fisting, Kinktober 2019, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Top Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash comes home to find Eiji wanting something special...Kinktober 2019 Day 4 - Daddy kink & Fisting





	Play Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Sighing, Ash unlocks the door to his penthouse and steps inside. After the door shuts behind him, he takes off his shoes, throws his briefcase on the ground, and hangs his coat up on the coatrack. Trudging inside, he notices that the penthouse is completely dark except for his bedroom.

“Eiji? Baby, I’m home.” A giggle beckons him further into the apartment. “Baby?”

“In the bedroom, Daddy.”

_ Oh, so I’m ‘Daddy’ tonight? Wonder what the little minx has planned. _ “Baby boy, what are you doing in here?” He asks as he enters the bedroom.

“Daddy!” Eiji cheers when he sees Ash enter the room. “Welcome home!”

Ash takes note that Eiji is wearing one of his dress shirts and is kneeling on the edge of the bed. The garment is like a dress on him and a hint of lace peeks out when Eiji raises his arms over his head. “What are you up to, Baby?”

“Wanna try something new!” The brunette replies, crawling to the edge of the bed and holding his arms out. “Wanna hug!”

“Silly baby, we hug all the time!” Ash chuckles, pulling Eiji into a hug.

Eiji giggles. “No, silly Daddy!” He nuzzles his face into Ash’s chest. “I’m wearing my new panties.”

“You are? Can Daddy see?”

Eiji pulls back and scrambles back to the middle of the bed, laying on his back and spreading his legs. “See?”

Ash groans when he sees the dark purple lace that covers Eiji’s lower half. “Baby, that looks so amazing on you. We’ll have to thank Jessica, won’t we?”

He giggles again. “Yes, Daddy.”

Loosening his tie, Ash sits on the edge of the bed. “Okay, Eiji. What did you want to do?”

“I want you to fist me,” he answers solemnly. If Ash didn’t know Eiji so well, he would’ve thought that Eiji slipped out of his little space. But, since Ash knows Eiji _ extremely _ well, he knows that that’s not the case.

“Oh?”

“Please, Daddy! I wanna be stretched open so wide! I want you to make me gape!” Eiji returns to his knees and bounces slightly.

Ash smirks. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes! Please, Daddy!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Ash trails off and stands up, beginning to remove his clothes. “Do you have all the things you need?”

“Yes, Daddy! I have the lube--I made sure to have lots of it--and I have a vibrator.”

“You forgot one thing.”

Eiji looks at him, confused. “No I didn’t. I made sure to have them all right here. Look!” He points to the few items on the bed. “I even picked my favorite vibrator!”

“You did. But you forgot the most important thing!”

Eiji’s eyes widen and he stares at Ash. “What? What did I forget?”

“You forgot your ring. You forgot to get out your cock ring.”

The brunette makes a face. “But I don’t want it!” He whines.

Ash chuckles. “I know, but you need to be able to not cum until I get my whole fist in you, Baby. Then, and only then, will I let you cum.”

Sighing, Eiji moves off the bed. “Okay.” He slinks into the closet where they keep their toys and searches through the drawer. “Which one, Daddy?”

“Hmm, how about the one that matches your pretty panties.”

Blushing, Eiji grabs the dark purple one and rushes back out to the bed. He finds Ash there, looking at the vibrator. “I got it.”

“Good job.” Ash beckons him over. “Come and take your shirt off. Then, I want you lay on the bed for me, right in the middle. Can you do that for me, Baby?”

Eiji nods, entranced by the sight of Ash in his tight boxers. Those do absolutely nothing to hide the bulge in his underwear. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt, he tosses it onto a chair and scrambles onto the bed. “Like this, Daddy?”

Holding himself back, he nods. “Yes, Baby. Just like that.” Climbing on the bed himself, Ash takes a moment to look at his boyfriend. The dark purple lace of Eiji’s panties contrasts beautifully with his pale, flawless skin. Ash is pleased to see a bit of baby fat still on his boyfriend, making his stomach soft and his thighs thick. “You’re so beautiful, Eiji.”

He giggles. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Ash’s eyes become drawn to Eiji’s face, getting lost in the dark brown of Eiji’s eyes. “Anything for you, Baby Boy. Okay, are you ready?”

Eiji squirms. “Yes, Daddy! Please!”

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Eiji’s panties, Ash slowly begins to slide them down. He sees that Eiji is already hard. “Look at you, already hard.”

“Please, Daddy!”

“Hold on, Baby.” Ash snaps the cock ring around Eiji’s cock. “Okay, turn over for me, Eiji.”

Whining at the uncomfortable feeling, Eiji turns over so he’s on his hands and knees. “P-please!”

Squirting some lube in his hand, Ash circles his index finger around Eiji’s pucker for a moment before pushing it in. “Make sure you tell me if it’s too much, okay, Eiji?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eiji bites his lip as the welcome feeling of being filled comes over him.

“Good boy.” Ash pumps his finger in and out a few times. “You can take a second finger now, can’t you, Baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. I’m still stretched from earlier.”

Ash chuckles when he remembers when he bent Eiji over the dining room table before breakfast earlier that morning. “Ah, yes. So you should be nice and stretched.” He slides in another finger, taking time to pump them both in and out before gently scissoring them. He watches Eiji’s hole slowly begin to open up under his careful ministrations. “I’m going to add another finger, okay, Baby?”

Eiji fists the bedsheets. “Y-yes, p-please, Daddy!” He moans, struggling to keep his hips still.

“You’re doing so well, Eiji,” he coos, pushing in a third finger. “You’re opening up so well for me.”

Whimpering, Eiji’s hips jerk a bit at the praise. “M-more, Daddy! Please, more!”

“Okay, Baby.” 

The process goes along almost too slowly for Eiji’s tastes; Ash concentrates on gently and thoroughly opening Eiji up when all Eiji wants him to do is break him. Ash adds a fourth finger, his pinky, and works them in and out of the pulsing heat of Eiji’s ass. Moans, groans, and whines escape Eiji’s mouth as his hips thrust along with Ash’s fingers.

“Okay, Eiji. Are you ready?” Ash asks while squirting more lube into his hand.

“Yes! Yes, please, Daddy!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want your fist, Daddy! I want your fist so deep in me I’m left gaping!”

Ash smirks. “Good boy.” He slowly begins working his thumb in, taking care to steer clear of Eiji’s prostate.

Eiji’s mouth drops open and a low moan leaves his throat as his hole is stretched open over Ash’s hand. “D-Daddy!”

He watches as his hand is slowly swallowed up by Eiji’s ass. Once his hand is in up to his wrist, Ash begins curling it up into a fist. He looks up and watches as Eiji’s face contorts into an expression of pleasure. Moving his fist in and out, he bites his lip to keep himself in control.

Once again, Eiji’s mouth drops open, but this time a wail leaves him. Tears of pleasure come to his eyes and his hands grip the sheets even tighter as he slowly loses control of his body. His hips push back against Ash’s hand and his back arches as the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed begins to take over his mind. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” He starts chanting, his voice turning into a sob as he becomes overwhelmed. “D-Daddy, please! Please let me cum!” He begs brokenly, the slow pace driving him crazy.

Reaching under Eiji with his other hand, Ash unclips the cock ring. “Cum whenever you’re ready, Baby,” he replies before picking up the pace and thrusting his fist in and out even faster.

Eiji screams, loud, incomprehensible mumbles leaving his mouth as the pace of Ash’s fist leaves him unable to do anything other than moan and cry. His body tenses and his ass clamps down on Ash’s fist as he cums, shooting out onto the bed beneath him.

Ash pulls his fist out of him, letting Eiji collapse to the bed, and watches as the brunette’s hole gapes open at him. Wrapping his well-lubed hand around his own hardened member, it doesn’t take more than a few firm tugs to have him cumming onto the gaping, winking hole. He collapses on the bed next to Eiji, pulling him into his arms. “You did so well, Baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eiji replies, nuzzling into Ash’s neck. “Felt good.”

“I’m glad, Baby. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

The two of them fall asleep, all sweaty and messy and without a care in the world. Well, all except for one.

_Goddammit! I totally forgot about the vibrator!_


End file.
